flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Severed Ties
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 02 | season = III | prod.code = | airdate.CA = August 6, 2010 | airdate.US = August 6, 2010 | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot At SRU HQ, Greg ends his phone call and tells Ed his son fell off a dirt bike. He had to learn that through his cousin's facebook--his son Dean never confirmed him as a friend. Ed, in an attempt to console him, says Clark never confirmed Ed on Facebook either. Greg says he's not allowed to enter through his wife's house door in Texas. Ed jokingly recommends Greg to bring a ram. A young girl named Becky Corday goes missing from a crowded playground and SRU is called in. Witnesses noticed a pedophile snapping pictures and driving away, so Team One get to his house before he does and catch him when he comes back. But the pedophile is not the kidnapper, due to the time difference in which Becky was missing, though they still arrest him for violating his parole. But, the digital photos stored in his camera allow the SRU to single out a blond woman leading Becky away in the background. At the Toronto Science Centre, the same woman dragging Becky takes another girl, Riley Adler, from her field trip and holds a knife to her teacher. SRU tries forming a perimeter around the place while calling in the girls' parents to identify the kidnapper. Riley's parents identify the woman as Maggie Perrello, Riley and Becky's biological mother, whose daughters were legally adopted separately after their mother went to prison robbing drug stores. Maggie gets a clean getaway with her daughters through the loading bay after stabbing a security guard in the leg and driving away. SRU locate one of Maggie's friends, who explains that after her husband died in a car crash and Maggie shattered her pelvis while pregnant with Becky, and forced on painkillers. But when doctors put her off the pills, she couldn't take the pain and started armed robberies. Her's and her husband's parents passed away and none of her friends could afford to be legal guardians. Team One locate Maggie's newest residence, finding that she had prepared rooms for her daughters. They call in her parole officer, who explains that Maggie believed that she would get her daughters back once she was out of prison. Once she got out on parole, she began to turn over a new leaf, getting work as a waitress. But he regretfully informed her that the courts overturned her lawyer's deal, considering how much time she would be in prison, and turned her daughters out of foster care into legal adoption. Child care services didn't even send Maggie's birthday cards, believing that it's best that the kids sever all ties. Maggie brings her daughters to her old house and tries coaxing Riley into remembering her childhood memories. Suddenly, Becky has trouble breathing. Maggie drives her to a drug store in vain hope that the pharmacists can help. However, a female pharmacist thinks to call 911, forcing Maggie to hold everyone hostage to get them to help. While her mother's distracted, Riley slips away and calls 911 before being discovered. Police surround the place and Greg calls out to Maggie on a megaphone to pick up the store phone. He asks that she allow a paramedic in to examine Becky. She agrees. As the paramedic examines Becky, Jules tells Greg that Becky has an almond allergy. Maggie admits to having put almonds in the muffins she gave Becky. Greg tries insisting that they get Becky to a hospital but Maggie refuses to let her daughters go, stating that she just got them back. Greg corrects that she stole them from the only families they've ever known and she's only doing what she wants, not what her daughters want. He even relates how he hasn't seen his son in ten years. Reluctantly, Maggie puts down her knife and surrenders. Back at SRU HQ, Greg tells Ed that when Riley turns 18, she's free to decide whether to have a relationship with her mother or not. Greg laments that for ten years and counting, he's not known what it's like to hug his son. Ed again recommends going down to Dallas and bring a ram. Ed then turns serious and recommends that Greg get a lawyer. He says that Dean should know what sort of a person Greg Parker is. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Maggie Perrello * as Dana Dubay * as Becky Corday * as Riley Adler Co-Starring * as Jenna * as Suzanne * as Clarence * as Grant * as Mrs. Chan Uncredited * as French Artist